


KUROKEN: Kitties on Lockdown

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, post-timeskip kuroken, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Just some quarantined KuroKen fun
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220





	KUROKEN: Kitties on Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this from the top of my head! Hope you like it! [published : April 21, 2020; i just edited a typo]

Quarantine didn’t feel any different for Kenma. Being a vlogger and live streamer, he spent most of his days at home working on videos or streaming his gameplay. It was already a month since the lockdown began, but one thing still wouldn’t quite stick with Kenma: Kuroo being stuck at home with him 24/7.

Pre-quarantine Kenma could record videos without any interruptions, but now Kuroo would pop into his studio unannounced, without even knocking most of the time. It was most problematic when he was live-streaming. Kenma had talked to his boyfriend about it a hundred times already, but Kuroo kept doing it anyway, to the point that Kenma knew he was doing it on purpose.

But, Kenma couldn’t argue with the fact that it was generating good feedback from his viewers.

“So, anyway, with quarantine being extended to the end of the month, most of my videos will just be me streaming my games,” he explained as he put down his controller to stretch his arms. Kenma had just finished a round of some battle arena shooter game that his fans requested him to play. As the loading screen came to view, Kenma continued, “But, if you guys request it, I can—“

“Kenma, lunchtime!”

‘Not again…’ The streamer groaned as he saw on his screen a reflection of his boyfriend peeking through the door. “I’ll be there in a minute,” he said, shooting Kuroo a stink eye. The latter opened the door and stepped into Kenma’s studio, a smug grin plastered onto his face. “Oya? Livestreaming again,” Kuroo asked, “What story did you tell them this time?”

As usual, Kenma’s viewers went on a rampage. Kenma groaned louder.

_ ‘OMG! It’s Kuroo again!’ _

_ ‘They are so cute together!’ _

_ ‘Can you two play a quick game together?’ _

_ ‘Play one round please!’ _

The live comments were a mix of comments on Kenma and Kuroo and requests that they play the shooter game together. Kenma put his face in his hands when he heard Kuroo pull his extra seat towards the set. 

“Well, just one game. The food might get cold and I know Kenma hates eating lunch cold.”

“I didn’t agree to this,” Kenma said, his voice muffled into his hands.

However, his viewers were now passionately suggesting it, and Kenma knew better than to stop streaming now. He grabbed a spare controller, plugged it in, and handed it to Kuroo. “One game,” he warned. The other nodded excitedly.

It wasn’t the first time Kenma had Kuroo on the set, but that was when he was filming vlogs or pre-recorded gameplay. Livestream meant Kenma had no time to edit the video. ‘This is going to be a disaster,’ he thought gravely.

The second round of the game started. Unlike Kenma, Kuroo played like a whirlwind. He shouted unnecessary comments and reacted to the smallest things on-screen. 

“Can’t you be quieter? I can’t concentrate,” Kenma chided.

“When we played in high school, it was always a bit noisy, but you didn’t seem bothered,” the other shot back.

With that comment, the viewers went wild again. Now a majority of them were asking Kuroo to ‘do storytime’ about them in quarantine. Kuroo looked at his boyfriend, but the latter knew that Kuroo was asking for permission. He still had some delicacy, after all. Kenma nodded.

_ ‘Did they just???’ _

_ ‘Are they mindreaders?!’ _

_ ‘Pretty sure they are!’ _

Kuroo straightened up in his seat and began ‘storytime’. He started off with a pout. “Kenma’s always cooped up in his studio. I don’t even see him anymore,” he whined, “We live in the same house, but I miss him! Unbelievable!”

Warmth crept into Kenma’s cheeks, but he kept a straight face. “ _ You’re _ unbelievable.”

“Do you want me to start bringing lunch up to you then?”

“Please don’t.”

_ ‘SO DAMN CUUUUUTE!!!’ _

_ ‘DON’T STOOOP’ _

_ ‘Who’s winning?’ _

Kuroo read the comments and snickered. He looked at Kenma tauntingly. “Race you to the tower, Kenma.”

The tower Kuroo mentioned was the huge castle ruin in the game. The goal of the entire game was to get control of the tower and survive the onslaught of other players. Whoever’s controlling the tower by the end of the round wins. Kenma scoffed, “You’re challenging  _ me _ ?”

Kuroo smirked. “Won’t hurt to lose once in a while, dontcha think~?”

Kuroo’s reactions intensified, as well as their audience’s. There was still 10 minutes to go and everyone was betting on who of the boyfriends would win. Kenma was the first to the tower. He easily defended his post, destroying the other players and keeping his player alive. 6 minutes left and Kuroo finally arrived.

“Took you long enough.”

“Prepare to lose, Kenma!

It only took Kenma an AK-47 shot to defeat Kuroo.

_ ‘Kenma won!’ _

_ ‘I was sure Kuroo would win that.’ _

_ ‘Kuroo got demolished.’ _

While Kenma continued playing, Kuroo chuckled as he put down his controller. “Well, that was fun,” he said, ruffling Kenma’s hair, “Come downstairs once you finish, Kenma.”

Kuroo landed a quick peck on his boyfriend’s cheek before slithering out of the room, snickering on his way out.

_ ‘He kissed Kenma!!!’ _

_ ‘Press F for Kenma.’ _

_ ‘Kenma’s blushing!’ _

Blushing was an understatement. Right now, Kenma was a tomato. The sound of a grenade blasting his avatar to kingdom come echoed in his studio. Kuroo’s kiss had thrown him off his game.

A new user came into the comments. Their display name was just downright mean to Kenma.

_ Kenma’sBoyfriend: Kenma get down here now! _

Kenma closed the game and unplugged the controllers.

“Coming, Kuroo.”


End file.
